


The Art of the Bond

by akashiseii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: It was a few days after the two witnessed the match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, that Oikawa asked the most life determining question Iwaizumi had ever heard.“Iwa chan...I know we’re going to separate universities...but when your next heat arrives after graduation, can we bond?”Iwaizumi couldn’t find it in him to say no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote another terrible HQ omegaverse fic. 
> 
> Please note I don’t write for a living and never will so there will always be mistakes sobs. I’m just a wee little accounting major.

_ “Really, you’re an omega? You don’t look like one!” _

Iwaizumi hated when people said that to him. Yeah, he was muscular, tan, with a stern glance but that shouldn’t mean everyone should assume he was an alpha. He hated the stereotype that omegas were cute, soft,  _ feminine _ . Iwaizumi didn’t dislike his secondary gender necessarily, he just hated how people reacted to it. 

Honestly, why did him, or anyone for that matter, being an omega make him any less of a human being? Sure, he had periodic heats that made him a sweaty hot mess and had the ability to give birth but that shouldn’t make him any less of a person. 

The only person who had accepted Iwaizumi’s secondary gender without a second thought as soon as he presented was Oikawa. His childhood friend had presented as an alpha near the end of their last year in middle school. It was common for alphas to present earlier than omegas. Iwaizumi’s secondary gender came forth during their first year of high school: 

> _ “It was fate that Iwa-chan was chosen as an omega and I an alpha. Now we can truly start a family! I hope our children have my cute looks though.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Shut up Shittykawa, who would want that with you? And we’re way too young. We just started high school.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Mean! I just declared my dream to you and you go and reject it.” _

Now they were both in their final year of high school, playing on the same team for the last time before they went to their respected universities. However, they ended up having their time cut short by losing to Karasuno. But, losses weren’t something that stopped either of them. They took their day of self pitying before getting back on their feet, determined to keep pushing,  _ winning _ , even if it had to be on different teams. It was a few days after the two witnessed the match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, that Oikawa asked the most life determining question Iwaizumi had ever heard. 

“Iwa chan...I know we’re going to separate universities...but when your next heat arrives after graduation, can we bond?” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t find it in him to say no. Logically, it was too soon and super inconvenient timing. They would be apart from each other for the next few years, figuring out their own career paths. Bonding would make this separation even harder, and it was already difficult since the last time they spent apart from each other for months on end was before they even met. But, they both knew they were fated to be together. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was his true alpha, and his instincts swelled in pride in knowing that Oikawa chose him as his mate. So, Iwaizumi responded with Oikawa’s question with his own question.

“Wouldn’t bonding make the separation harder to endure?” 

“Maybe, but I feel like we could get through it. It’s not like I won’t ever see you for those years. We’ll even be playing against each other. Besides…” Oikawa trailed off, his brown eyes breaking contact with Iwaizumi’s green as they glanced nervously to the left. “I don’t want anyone else to court you. I want them to know you already belong to someone.” 

The brunette had spoken the last part softly, but still loud and clear enough for Iwaizumi to hear. A slight blush covered his cheeks, his instincts rejoicing in the hidden tone of protection in the other’s words.

“Very well…” mumbled Iwaizumi, the blush darkening as he watch the alpha in front of him beam with joy and excitement. 

“Iwa-chan! I love you!” exclaimed Oikawa before leaning forward to press his soft lips to Iwaizumi’s slightly chapped ones. 

To the dark haired male, it was like that chaste kiss sealed his fate. Though it wasn’t really a fate he was complaining about. 

Graduation came upon them fast, and although Iwaizumi was glad to be done with high school, he was going to miss his friends and routine that developed. A scowl crossed his face at the thought. 

“Iwa chan, is there really a day where you don’t scowl?”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched as he turned towards the sound. He was met with a flirtatious smile. 

“Congratulations on graduating, Iwa chan!” exclaimed Oikawa as he held his diploma in his right hand, his smile transforming into a genuine grin. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but change his scowl into a soft smile.

“Congratulations on graduating, Shittykawa. Surprisingly.”

“Mean!”

A breathy laugh exited the dark haired boy’s mouth before looking up at the blue sky above them. A gentle breeze ruffling both his and Oikawa’s hair.

“We really did it huh.”

“Iwa chan…”

“Huh?” 

Suddenly, there was a presence by the omega’s left side, but he wasn’t fast enough to react accordingly. 

“Do you remember our promise?” 

A slight blush covered Iwaizumi’s face, as he recalled the conversation they had a few weeks back. 

“Of course I remember asshole.” 

“When does your next heat start, Iwa chan?” 

The omega jolted at the question. The blush darkening on his cheeks and reaching to the tips of his ears. He turned away from the alpha, grumbling.

“Iwa chan, I can’t hear you!”

“I said tomorrow jackass.” 

“T….Tomorrow…,” repeated Oikawa. “Wait! Iwa chan! Why didn’t you let me know ahead of time?! This is too soon I need to prepare myself!”

“ _ You  _ need to prepare yourself…,” trailed off Iwaizumi as he gave the brunette a deadpanned look. 

“Don’t give me that look, Iwa chan! Well no matter, the great Oikawa Tooru will take care of you as your mate! Would you be okay coming over tomorrow and spending the heat at my place? It’s a coincidence, but my parents are actually going out of town tonight. Hmmm...what should I buy. You need snacks right? And plenty of fluids...” 

Iwaizumi observed the alpha as he rambled on. It was almost eerie how perfect this was planned out. As if fate was also tired of them jumping around the whole officially bonding idea. 

“Yeah,” interrupted Iwaizumi as he turned around, “I’ll be at your place tomorrow then. I leave me in your care,  _ alpha _ .” 

The omega smirked as he heard the squeak coming from the other’s mouth before turning around and exiting the school grounds. 

_ Tomorrow, huh… _

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi’s body was on  _ fire _ . He gnawed down on his lip as he twisted his body around Oikawa’s sheets, the alpha’s scent escalating his heat. 

The omega had arrived at the brunette’s house an hour or so before, preparing for the heat to hit him at any time. Iwaizumi figured it would be later in the evening, which is usually when his heats hit. He wasn’t expecting, however, for his body to go into full blown heat just by _ stepping  _ into Oikawa’s room. 

The brunette had immediately begun to freak out before Iwaizumi told him to go get some food and water. The alpha had immediately responded, shutting the door to his room to give Iwaizumi his privacy before going off on his journey for food. That was 15 minutes ago and Oikawa still wasn’t back. 

_ What is that idiot doing, _ thought Iwaizumi as he ripped off his clothes, the heat bothering him more each second that passed. He spread his legs, his right hand moving down to his leaking cock while his left wrapped around Oikawa’s pillow. The omega breathed in the alpha’s scent,  _ his alpha’s scent _ , as he stroked himself. Squelching noises erupted into the room and intermingled with Iwaizumi’s soft gasps and moans. 

Iwaizumi flipped himself over onto his hands and knees, switching hands so that his left hand held his dick while his right index finger nudged at his slicked entrance. He poked at it, teasing himself with the pressure of having something about to enter him but not. After a few more pokes, Iwaizumi pushed his finger in, sliding it against his damp walls. The omega lazily moved the appendage, letting himself get use to the intrusion. 

It was then that Iwaizumi heard the door open accompanied by a loud bang mixed with a surprised scream. Not removing his finger, Iwaizumi turned his head, witnessing Oikawa’s extremely flushed face as a few bag of groceries surrounded his feet messily. 

Iwaizumi’s normal response would have been to yank his finger out of him and quickly cover his body. However, he was in heat and the person in front of his was his alpha. Who he  _ needed _ . 

“T-Tooru… _ get over here _ ” barked Iwaizumi, smirking as he heard the alpha give a sharp whine mixed moan as Iwaizumi continued to finger himself. It was when the dark haired boy slid in a second finger, followed by a long moan, did the brunette finally move. 

Oikawa quickly removed his clothes, joining Iwaizumi on his futon. He settled himself behind the omega.

“Iwa-chan...Hajime...please, let me touch you?” 

Iwaizumi nodded, sliding his two fingers out of his hole with a wet squelch. Almost immediately Oikawa’s index finger was pressed against the opening, pushing forward before being accepted into the omega’s loosened heat. 

It was nothing compared to his own fingers. Oikawa’s were longer, could reach deeper and at angles Iwaizumi couldn’t with his own. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips back against the appendages. The omega let out a  loud gasp echoed throughout the room as the brunette added a second finger, splitting his fingers apart inside Iwaizumi and stretching out the tight hole. Soon after, Oikawa found the omega’s prostate, rubbing against it as he watched the other squirm and moan. 

“Tooru...please, I can’t take it anymore.  _ Breed me _ .”

“Fuck Hajime,” bit out Oikawa as he slowly removed his fingers, relinquishing in the sound it made from Iwaizumi. The alpha rose himself up higher onto knees, his cockhead pressed against Iwaizumi’s now prepared entrance.

Despite the heat and pheromones controlling their every movement, Oikawa slid himself in slow, waiting for Iwaizumi to adjust inch per inch. When he was fully inside the omega, he held his hips still, leaning down to kiss the other’s redden lips. 

Iwaizumi moaned loud as he felt the alpha enter him. His body was being spread apart from the inside out. The dark haired male dug his fingers into the pillows beneath him, his knees widening their stance to accumulate the other. A sharp groan left his mouth as he felt the alpha behind him lean over, feeling the other’s abs flushed against his back and strong pale arms placed on either side of his head. 

“Iwa chan,” whimpered Oikawa, “Can I move?”

Iwaizumi gave a shy nod, not trusting his words as he watched the veins on Oikawa’s arm pop as they tensed. It was the only sign he got from the alpha before he felt the other’s erection slide out before slamming itself back in, jolting his body forward. 

True to Oikawa’s nature, he was relentless in his thrusts. Over and over he moved in and out of Iwaizumi’s body, hitting his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. And true to Iwaizumi’s nature, he accepted it. He was the only one that could handle Oikawa at his worst, best, and most true self. 

Drool dribbled down the omega’s chin as he gripped the alpha’s pillows tighter, moans and broken sounds of the alpha’s name falling from his lips. Oikawa wasn’t faring any better. He couldn’t control his hips no matter how hard he tried. The wet, tight heat that was Iwaizumi made it impossible for him to not pound himself inside, aiming to push his dick deeper and deeper inside the omega. His own groans escaped him as he bit the other’s shoulders, back, marking Iwaizumi up. His right hand moved itself from its position by the omega’s head to the wet cock between the legs Oikawa was currently thrusting in between. He stroked the penis, listening to the increase in vocals from the omega. The alpha inside of him was rejoicing at hearing his mate’s pleasured sounds. But there was something missing that Oikawa couldn’t see, Iwaizumi’s face. 

Reluctantly removing his hand from the other’s cock and sliding himself out, the brunette turned Iwaizumi over onto his back. The alpha leaned down, capturing the omega’s lips in a deep kiss as he slid himself back into Iwaizumi’s stretched hole. 

“T-Tooru,” gasped Iwaizumi as he felt Oikawa reenter him. He reached up, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s pale neck. 

“Hajime... _ fuck _ ,” grounded out Oikawa as he heard his first name sinfully expelled from the omega’s lips. He couldn’t help but set up a fast pace, forcing himself further and further inside Iwaizumi, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared his orgasm. The brunette felt the arms around his neck move down to his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin as he thrusted harder into the other’s hole. 

“I-Iwa chan...I’m going to cum...can I come inside? Can I knot you?”

Iwaizumi moaned at the other’s words, raking his nails harder down Oikawa’s back and tightening himself around the alpha. 

“Y-Yes! Ah...Tooru, please. K-Knot me,  _ please _ .” 

“Hajime,” gasped Oikawa as his hips stuttered rapidly, forcing his cock deep inside Iwaizumi as his sperm flowed through the omega’s walls and his knot forcing itself inside, locking the two bodies together. Instantly, Iwaizumi came, his back bending as his own erection erupted, his cum splattering across his abdomen and chest. 

Iwaizumi was panting, trying to catch his breath, his eyes glossy with his heat and the pure ecstasy he just encountered. Oikawa leaned down to kiss the omega’s lips before nuzzling the firm neck, moaning at the sweet scent emanating off of the scent glands there. 

“Hajime...I’m going to bite you now,” said Oikawa, his alpha canines already elongated and scraping across the omega’s glands.

Iwaizumi nodded, his speech temporarily gone but his mind fully conscious of what the alpha was about to do. He eyed Oikawa’s scent glands, his own slightly smaller fangs poking into his lip. He felt a puff of warm air before sharp pain mixed pleasure ripped through his body as Oikawa marked him. The feeling was so intense that he came, more sperm landing on his body and Oikawa’s. A pleasured moan erupted from his throat at the feeling of finally being bonded to his alpha. Iwaizumi lifted himself up, nuzzling the other’s scent glands before giving the alpha his own mark. 

Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s neck, letting out a sharp moan. His body spasmed as he joined his new mate into a second orgasm, adding more liquid warmth into the omega below. 

Iwaizumi let go, licking the remnants of the blood from the bite before laying back down on the bed, staring into darkened amber. 

“Hajime,” whispered Oikawa, a genuine smile of pure happiness and bliss crossing his features at the fact that he was now truly mated with the omega he had been in love with since childhood.

“Tooru,” whispered back Iwaizumi, his own smile showing as he stared into the face of his  _ mate _ . 

_ We can do this. We’ll get through this. We’ve always been together, and we’ll always stay together.  _  
_ “I love you.”  _


End file.
